


救赎第三部16

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部16

第16章 

　　外面的雨已经停了，雨水顺着叶尖落下，砸到层层叠叠的叶片上，发出沙沙的声响。

　　润凰静静看着那轮探出云层的明月，声音清缓温和，如春风徐徐拂过水面。

　　“我只盼有朝一日能无拘无束，天高海阔任我翱翔。”

　　润璋靠在他肩头，与他一道凝视着那轮皎洁的明月。“你和我们终究是不同的。但是凤凰儿，你要知道，在这世上只有位高权重的人才能活得自由自在。”

　　润凰笑了笑，将外袍拉到润璋脖子，把他搂得更紧一些，“天晚了，睡吧！”

　　润璋本以为自己一定睡不着，但双目一闭，竟不知不觉沉沉睡了过去。

　　润凰低头看着他的睡颜，心中想着方才的对话。

　　若要成为位高权重之人，必离不开争斗。若要争斗，必会遍地尸骸满手血腥。那是敌人的血、朋友的血、亲人的血、无辜者的血，踏过尸山血海得来的自由，又怎会是真正的自由。

　　他轻轻叹息，声音低不可闻，“皇兄，你不懂我。”

　　天将明时，外面传来轻而凌乱的脚步声，间或夹杂着狼犬的吠叫。

　　他猛的睁开双眸，锵的一声拔出宝剑护在润璋身前。

　　润璋也立刻醒了，彼此交换一个眼神，一左一右藏在洞口两侧。

　　“那边有个山洞，快去瞧瞧。”

　　润璋脸上露出喜色，“是蒙靖。”说罢收了剑从暗处现出身形。

　　来人果然是蒙靖，燎原君紧随其后。

　　“殿下。”两人万万没想到竟会真的在此处见到两位皇子，惊喜之下连话都说不出来了。

　　他们是沿着江找来的，回去的时候自然也是乘船。

　　润凰曲膝坐在船头，任凭江风徐徐拂过面庞。

　　“在看什么？”润璋执了酒壶杯盏，也与他一道坐着。

　　“看水天一色，白鹭齐飞。”润凰接过他递来的酒，“以往我们都是在楼阁中饮酒，如今在这船上，也别有一番风味。”说罢举杯朝天空遥遥一敬，缓缓将杯中美酒倒入江中，“这第一杯，敬阵亡的将士们。”

　　“该当如此。”润璋点头，也与他一道将酒水倒入江中。“这第二杯，敬那洞中的一夜。”

　　润凰勾起唇角，“你我兄弟难得如此和睦，确实该敬。”举杯与他轻轻一碰，仰头一饮而尽。

　　润璋执壶为他斟酒，润凰看着那道晶莹的酒水，笑问：“这第三杯，该敬什么？”

　　润璋倾斜杯身，往他手中碰了碰，“敬来日不可预判之事。”

　　润凰深深看他一眼，沉声道：“好，就敬那不可预判之事。”

　　大军开拔，往京城行进。

　　途中经过原野、城镇、村庄，润凰天性好动，不免觉得有些无聊了。眼看离京城越来越近，一旦进了那城门便如回到牢笼，再不能这样无拘无束了。

　　便脱了甲胄，换了常服，待大军驻扎后带着两三个随从往附近的镇子走去。

　　谁知却在半道上遇到了润璋，那人着一件月白袍衫，负手立在一棵青松下。山风徐徐，溪流叮咚，翩翩然如浊世公子。

　　“你要去镇上？”他慢悠悠摇着扇子，笑得温和雅致。

　　润凰凤眼一挑，“你想阻我？”

　　“怎会？”润璋走到他身旁，“我和你一起去。”

　　镇上正逢圩日，四邻八乡都挑着山货往这里赶。因人来得多了，便将一块牛皮抖开往路边一铺，就成了一个摊子。

　　卖山珍的，卖野味的，卖皮毛的，还有卖杂货吃食的，琳琅满目，应有尽有。

　　润凰只觉得一双眼睛根本不够用，这儿瞅瞅，那儿逛逛，恨不得将看上的东西全搬回去。

　　“那是什么？好香。”他被那飘散在空气中的香味馋得直咽口水，踮起脚尖拼命伸长脖子往里面看，隐约见是一锅香软浓稠的东西。

　　润璋看得好笑，便让侍从拨开人群为他开出条道。

　　“多事。”润凰白了他一眼，然后便喜滋滋的跑到摊前向摊主买了一碗。“店家，这叫什么？”他双手捧着碗，小心的往碗里吹了吹，侧头对润璋道：“闻着好香。”

　　“这叫胡辣汤，香喷喷热辣辣，客官喝一碗下去，保管提神醒脑。”那店家生意兴旺，口中不停，手中亦不停。

　　润凰就着碗沿吸溜了一口，凤眸一眯，一副想吐出来又舍不得的模样。过了一会儿才慢慢咽了下去，长长出了一口气，“好喝，就是辣了些，你也来一碗吧！”

　　润璋素来不吃外边的东西，但此时也不愿扫了凤凰的兴，便也买了一碗尝了一小口，“滋味确实不错，若是冬天吃想必更好。”

　　润凰已经喝完了一碗，浑身热得直冒汗。“前边还有很多好吃的，咱们去瞧瞧。”说罢顺手一抓，牵着润璋的手往前面走去。

　　润璋垂眸看看两人交握的手，不仅不出言提醒，反而时时指着周遭的新鲜事物与凤凰叙话，岔开他的心思。

　　街道的尽头是一座庙宇，香火鼎盛，善男信女无数。

　　润凰站在门口抬头看着匾额，一字一字念了出来，“月老庙。”

　　润璋淡淡的道：“别的镇子只供奉凤凰，这里倒稀罕。”

　　“凤凰祠我们镇上也有。”一个路过的小哥见他们长得好看，便笑着往旁边一指，“喏，顺着这条小路往前走，就是凤凰祠了。凤凰有大功德，谁都想求得它保佑，香火比月老庙还旺呢！”

　　“那他们怎不去求凤凰，反而来求月老呢？”润凰不解。

　　那人哈哈大笑，“这位小哥一看就是未经……咳咳，唔，月老和凤凰，一主姻缘一主福祉，不可混淆，不可混淆。”话音未落，那边就有同伴叫他，便拱手告辞去了。

　　润凰恍然大悟，“原来如此，看来这些人是来求姻缘的了。”说完便要叫上润璋一道进去瞧瞧，谁知余光一扫，竟然瞥见润璋肩膀抖个不停，显然忍笑忍得十分辛苦。

　　当场沉下了脸，“笑什么。”

　　“没什么。”润璋深吸一口气，企图压下汹涌的笑意。“你知方才那人说你什么吗？”

　　“什么？”润凰本不在意，现在细细一想，脸顿时腾的红了。“放肆，居然敢诽谤本王。”说罢转身就走。

　　“回来。”润璋见他一副气势汹汹的模样，赶紧一把拉住，“干什么去？”

　　“找他理论。”润凰咬牙切齿。

　　润璋当场就要笑出声来，只是凤凰已经气成这样，他若真笑出来了，今日必会有人血溅庙门。

　　狠狠咳嗽两声，勉强把笑意压了下去。“你要如何理论，拿床帏秘事来说嘴？”为他拢了拢衣襟，正了正发冠，柔声道：“好了，何必跟一个贱民计较。你不是要去庙里瞧热闹吗？若去得晚了，恐怕热闹就瞧不见了。”

　　润凰是吃软不吃硬的性子，被他哄了几句，才勉强作罢。

　　庙里又是另一番情形，人人一脸虔诚，或跪在蒲团前默默祷告，或在姻缘树前系红绸，而剩下的人则拿了签子求道人解惑。

　　润凰入乡随俗，也求了一个签子，谁知签子还没递到那道人手里，半途就被人劫了去。

　　“还给我。”他伸手去夺，那人身子一旋，轻飘飘的避了过去。

　　润璋眸光一沉，伸臂挡住凤凰，“此人身手不错。”

　　“哦，哦，疯子来了。”一群小孩一边拍手笑，一边围在那人旁边大声叫喊。

　　“原来是个疯子。”润凰拨开他的手，“你也太草木皆兵了。”

　　那疯子也不知几日几夜不洗澡了，那股酸臭味隔着十几米都能闻到。他将签子放在嘴里啃了啃，呸的一声丢开，“不好吃，不好吃。”

　　那群小孩笑得更大声，有些人甚至朝他身上丢石头。

　　润凰看着不忍，便让侍卫去把那些孩子赶开。

　　“也是个可怜人。”侧头吩咐侍从，“给他几个饼子吧！”

　　那疯子拿了饼子，傻呆呆看着凤凰，忽然伸出黑漆漆的手指着他笑，“凤凰来了，凤凰来了。”

　　润凰眉梢一挑，“你认得我？”

　　润璋在他耳边低语，“疯言疯语罢了，不必往心里去。”

　　那疯子笑嘻嘻的来扯润凰的衣袖，“好看，好看。”说完五官一皱，又凄凄惨惨的哭了起来。

　　“你哭什么？”润凰拿了些碎银子放在他衣袋里，“这是银子，能买吃的，穿的。”

　　那疯子似乎没有听见，双手用力抱住润凰的手臂。低低在他耳边道：“记着，动情的时候，你的死期就到了。”

　　润凰一惊，正要细问，那疯子却已经放开他的手，又哭又笑的跑远了。

　　润璋见他神色不对，便问道：“怎么了？”

　　“他说……”毕竟是疯言疯语，若告诉了润璋，以他的性子必会为难那疯子。便把已到嘴边的话咽了下去，笑道：“没什么。既来了庙里，我们便去上柱香吧！”

　　“好。”润璋不疑有他，和润凰一道往正堂去了。

　　而他们却不知道，此时在云头上，两个神仙正大汗淋漓，一脸惨白。

　　“怎么样，怎么样，天雷没响吧？”丹朱腿脚发软，坐在云上爬不起来。

　　“没有没有，我凝神听着呢！”缘机仙子收了法器，一脸庆幸，“红红啊，咱们只干这一次，没有下次了啊！”

　　“没有了，没有了。”丹朱连连摆手，“哎呀，吓死我了，我就怕话还没说完就被天雷劈出了原型。”

　　“唉，为了凤凰，也值得了。”

　　缘机仙子本想安慰他，谁知这话不说还好，一说出来反倒招出了丹朱一汪眼泪。

　　“我的凤娃啊！”他哭得涕泪齐流，“你一定要听叔父的话啊，千万别动情啊！”

　　“这……凤凰毕竟是历劫，这个……”缘机仙子想到那结局，也实在不忍心，“历完劫就能回归本位，这是好事，咳咳，是好事。”

　　“我也知是历劫。”丹朱哇的一声哭得更惨烈了，“但是我没想到这情劫会这么惨啊！我的凤娃啊，叔父心疼你啊！”

　　“好了好了，莫要哭了，回去睡一觉，凤凰就回来了。”缘机仙子右手一挥，那朵白云便带着二人往天宫飞去了。

　　


End file.
